


Somewhere Only We Know

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Klaine, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shyness, Sloppy Makeouts, Soulmates, The Lima Bean, early klaine, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?" -Somewhere Only We Know</p><p>Kurt always has the urge to analyze his dreams, and he lives in a world where soulmates connect. (Based on Somewhere Only We Know by Keane and actual dreams I've had)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make sense. Like I said, these dreams are based off dreams I've recently had, so I'm sure this fic only makes sense to me. It's also not as good because my italics didn't transfer to ao3. Please leave kudos and comments.

Blaine Anderson. Who’s that? Kurt’s looks down and sees the letters ‘B’ and ‘A’. As he looks up, he sees a boy with a tan shirt and a blue bowtie. He’s talking on the phone, and Kurt gets this sudden feeling of anger for no reason.

“’Blaine Anderson’? What kind of name is that?” Kurt finds himself saying this just to get this boy in front of him to notice him.

The boy gets off the phone and turns to Kurt. “Kurt, I don’t even remember why we’re mad at each other. Can we just make up and kiss?”

Kurt doesn’t remember why they’re mad at each other either. Why would Blaine want to kiss him if they’re just friends? Kurt’s trying to remember when he even became friends with Blaine because Kurt would never forget a face like his.

None of this is making sense, and the next thing Kurt knows is that Blaine is lunging at him and embracing him with a kiss. They fall to the ground and Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth. 

“You’re too fucking adorable.” Blaine moans as he starts grinding his hips against Kurt’s, and Kurt closes his eyes when he feels how hard Blaine has gotten. Kurt has never felt so loved and turned on before.

Kurt wakes up. That was a dream, Kurt thinks, are you fucking kidding me? He stumbles from the uncomfortable couch he accidentally fell asleep on and plops down on his bed. He tosses and turns in bed for what seems like a century, unable to stop thinking of whoever Blaine Anderson is and the lips that made his body feel like it was about to explode.

Kurt has always been used to having weirdly realistic or vague dreams. They never make sense but he always tries to analyze them, thinking there is somehow a meaning or sign for every dream he has. He’s always found a reason for him having dreams, except they never stuck in his mind like this one is. He can’t figure out what the dream about the boy named Blaine Anderson means.  
____________________

He tells Rachel about it the next day at The Lima Bean.

“Wait, did you say that dreams this weird are normal for you?” Rachel raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah.. It’s just.. This dream.. It felt different than all the others, like, the guy just felt so real to me.” Kurt wrings his fingers anxiously; it’s a nervous habit he does when he can’t figure something out. He can’t help how curious he is sometimes.

“Kurt, don’t you know that that’s how some people find their soulmate? Some feel the other’s emotions, some know the other’s thoughts, and other stuff can connect you with your soulmate. What you’re experiencing is a different type of connecting, but everyone connects differently.”

“I.. I never thought about that. I guess I’ve never thought I would have a soulmate.” Kurt says it nonchalantly, although it’s a lie. Of course he has actually thought about his soulmate, although he wasn’t lying when he said he doesn’t think he has a soulmate.

“Baby, you should listen to that dream. I know stuff like that is common for you, but maybe this one is different like you said because it could actually be real.” She grabs Kurt’s hand from across the café table and gives it a squeeze.

“’Real’? Rachel, none of that dream makes sense so it wouldn’t actually happen.” He shakes his head.

She rolls her eyes. “That’s not what I meant. Dreams are weird and soulmates connect. If you put those two things together, it makes perfect that you and this person are having these nonsense dreams together.”

“Oh god, what? That- that means that I actually experienced that with him? This is so embarrassing, and I haven’t even met the guy in real life!” Kurt says loudly from embarrassment and happiness, making an old couple at another table glare at him. With a roll of his eyes and a few more minutes of taking sips of their drinks, Kurt and Rachel leave The Lima Bean to go home.  
____________________

A small, black box opens in front of Kurt. He looks up to see a black silhouette holding an engagement ring box. This feels so familiar to Kurt; he’s looking down like he had in his last dream, and this silhouette reminds him of someone. Kurt stops in his tracks when he notices this silhouette wearing a colorful bowtie.

Blaine.

Kurt wakes up from his dream. He picks up his phone and types in ‘Blaine Anderson’, before deciding to not press the ‘search’ button and backspacing what he had typed. Might as well get used to this, Kurt thinks, before falling asleep restlessly like he had the night before.  
____________________

Kurt wakes up the next morning and grabs his laptop. He twiddles his fingers over the keyboard in contemplation. He decides to type in ‘soulmate connections’. He reads definitions and articles, and it’s just like Rachel said.

Kurt has a soulmate. Kurt is someone else’s soulmate, and they’ve felt the connections he’s felt. His name is Blaine Anderson.

“What the hell am I supposed to do now? I know my soulmate but I don’t know where he is.” Kurt murmurs to himself and lets out a big sigh.

Burt knocks on Kurt’s already open bedroom door. “Hey, kid. Whatcha up to?”

“Hey.. I kind of just figured out that I have a soulmate.” Kurt nervously laughs.

“No kidding! That’s great!” Burt puts his hands on his hatted head in excitement. “Wow.. So, what’s their name?”

“His name is Blaine Anderson.”

“Did you just meet or have you known each other?”

Kurt sighs. “Neither. I only know about him because I had a dream with him.”

“Oh.. I mean, oh, that’s still amazing. Ya know?” Burt walks over and pats a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know.” Kurt finally pushes his curiosity aside so his emotions can match his dad’s happiness.  
____________________

It’s all Kurt can think about. He tries to not get distracted by Blaine and their dreams. Sure, Kurt loves romantic movies and books, but he doesn’t believe that it’s healthy to be addicted to love in real life. But soulmates have that affect, so anyone with a soulmate won’t feel like they have a fulfilled life until they find their soulmate. They’re considered the puzzle piece in life that satisfies the one making the puzzle.

“Dude? Kurt? Are you even listening?” Finn leans back in his chair with a huff.

“What? Crap, I’m sorry. You were talking about Sectionals, right?”

“Not anymore. I was talking about the football game that was on the other night.”

“Sorry. I’ve been out of it ever since I found out about my soulmate.” Kurt feels like he’s about to cry; he’s stressed out because he can’t find Blaine, and it’s making his grades go down because it’s even distracting him at school.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. I totally get it. Well, I can’t relate completely because I met Rachel way earlier than most people meet their soulmates. You got this, little bro.”

Kurt laughs as he wipes the one tear that managed to escape. “Thanks. Hey, I’m gonna go get a refill. Do you need anything?”

“No, thanks.”

He walks to the counter and looks up at the menu like he’s trying to decide what he wants, although he’s never gotten anything else besides his usual drink order. “I’ll have a Grande Nonfat Mocha, please.”

Kurt pays and turns to walk back to his table. As he’s walking back, he passes an unoccupied table, but something about it catches his eye. He looks down to see a journal that has the letters ‘B’ and ‘A’ on it. His breath catches and he does a complete spin to look around for the owner that has abandoned this notebook. Kurt shakes the thoughts out of his head so he can return to his seat. He tries to contribute to the conversation with Finn, and he doesn’t look up from the table until he hears a worker call out his order.

“Grande Nonfat Mocha for Kurt.”

Kurt goes to the counter for his drink and stops in his tracks when he sees a worker that definitely isn’t the woman that had taken his order. No, Kurt thinks, it’s not him. But in front of Kurt stands a boy that looks a lot like the boy that’s been in his dreams.

“I- Um, thank you.” Kurt’s about to turn away until he looks into the boy’s eyes and he knows. He knows that he knows. “Is.. Is your name Blaine Anderson?”

“Oh my god! It is you. Kurt, it’s actually real this time!” Blaine starts happily crying. Blaine quickly hops the counter to give Kurt a hug.

Kurt starts crying with him. “Is that your notebook over there on that table?”

“Oh yeah, I just got off my break so I forgot to pick it up.” Blaine’s words tickle Kurt’s neck because they haven’t loosened their embrace.

“It has ‘BA’ on it.. Just like our dream.” Kurt chokes out a little laugh.

“And just like those dreams, we’re together. This is real, this is real..” Kurt can’t tell if Blaine is reassuring him or himself.

They just stand there in silence for a while, and a few people stop to watch this; it’s not every day you see a connection meet. “What time do you get off? I’m here with my step brother, and I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later, like, just you and me?” Kurt pulls back to look at Blaine’s face, both grinning widely.

“Totally, that sounds great. I’m not sure when I get off. A couple people have quit recently so I might have to work later. Here, I- I can give you my number. God, I still can’t believe this. And of all places, we meet when I’m not even wearing a bowtie!” Blaine laughs as he pulls out a piece of paper and a pen from his black apron.

“That apron is black,” Kurt said thoughtfully, “so maybe you were just a black shadow in the second dream because I didn’t think it was you at first since you’re not wearing a bowtie.”

“Huh,” Blaine chuckled, “I guess so. You’re good at analyzing dreams.”

“How did you know I do that?” Kurt’s eyes widen with curiosity.

“I can hear you already trying to analyze our dreams when you’re dreaming with me. It’s pretty interesting.” Blaine admits with a shy shrug.

“Thanks.” Kurt looks away from Blaine’s intense puppy eyes. He’ll never get used to this beautiful man standing in front of him. Kurt feels a hand on his chin, and he meets Blaine’s eyes. Blaine leans in to slowly kiss Kurt’s nose. That and all this touching is making Kurt feel that same electricity he felt in those dreams.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go. Text me, okay?” Blaine hands him his number and starts walking backwards so he can wait for Kurt’s reaction.

“Y- Yeah. Definitely. Later, B.” Kurt feels something in his stomach after he says that nickname, and he realizes that it was what Blaine felt. Blaine turns around and fist bumps the air. Kurt giggles at his soulmate, and remembers Finn and how he’s probably worrying.

“Dude, where have you been? Woah, what happened to you?” Finn scans over Kurt, noticing every part of him is shaking like an excited puppy.

“He’s here. My soulmate. He’s real. We just met.” Kurt can only produce short sentences because he’s still shocked from what just happened.

“Holy shit. Are you serious?” Finn stands up to bear-hug his step brother and jumps up and down with him in his arms. Normally, Kurt would protest when this happens, but this time it makes him feel like he’s about to explode from being too happy. Is there such thing as ‘too happy’? Kurt pushes his constant curiosity aside so it doesn’t ruin the moment. “Could- Can I go meet him?”

As they walk out to leave, Kurt introduces his step brother to his soulmate. “You two look so great. I’m so happy for you.” They both mirror Finn’s smile as he glances between the two.

“Alright,” Kurt chuckles, “enough fangirling. Come on. I’ll bring you to Rachel’s because I have to get ready for a date.” He winks at the flustered worker he’ll be sharing the date with.  
____________________

As soon as Kurt opens his front door, he tells Blaine “I’m sorry.”

“For?” Blaine chuckles.

“I told my dad and step mom about you, and they made us a romantic dinner.” He groans, but stops when Blaine’s embrace clears his mind.

“What’s wrong with that? I just can’t get over the fact that I’m here with you, in your home, and you’re my soulmate.” He rests his forehead against Kurt’s.

“No, no. Don’t get me wrong, B. I- I just want this to be a perfect first date.”

“Excuse me? Are you saying that me and your father’s cooking isn’t good enough for my new son-in-law?” Carole scoffs.

“Yes. I hope we can keep it from coming back up.” Kurt replies sarcastically. He takes a step away from Blaine but grabs his hand to hold. “Blaine, this is Carole, my step mother. Carole, this is Blaine, my soulmate.”

“You are a gorgeous one, aren’t you? Well, Burt and I don’t want to interrupt you two getting to know each other, so we’ll be going out on a date ourselves. Movie night.”

“Some romantic comedy. I’m hoping it’s more of a comedy.” Burt walks in and wraps an arm around his wife.

“Hush. You know you like romcoms. Anyway, we should be going. I want to go to Breadstix before the movie.”

Burt introduces himself to Blaine before leaving. “We’ll be back at 12.”

Blaine turns his attention back to the boy in front of him when the front door locks, and he rubs a hand up Kurt’s arm. “Alright. So, what’s on the menu tonight?”

“Baked ravioli.” Kurt shivers from Blaine’s touch.

They talk about family, about how Burt and Carole are reconnections. Blaine hadn’t met reconnections until now; Kurt tells him about his mother and Finn’s dad’s death, and how reconnection’s new connections aren’t as strong. They talk about their passion for fashion and music, and they realize they have a lot in common. They’re both the previously-bullied, gay glee kid. Even if they weren’t soulmates, they’re meant to be best friends. But they are soulmates. The thought makes Kurt blush and look down at his food. Blaine reaches over to hold Kurt’s hand, making their conversation turn into comfortable silence.

Kurt can’t stop looking at this beautiful boy in front of him. It’s another thing that soulmates have to deal with; their mind tricks them into thinking their soulmate is perfect. He knows Blaine isn’t perfect since nobody is; he just can’t find anything that he doesn’t love about Blaine. He’ll settle for calling him ‘perfectly imperfect’. Kurt suddenly leans forward to connect his lips with Blaine’s. Blaine drops the fork that was in his other hand, and the hand that was holding Kurt’s reaches for the back of Kurt’s head. There it is. It’s the feeling he gets every time he touches Blaine, it’s the feeling he got when he kissed him in his dream. It’s just as addicting, except this is real.

“You’re too fucking adorable.” Blaine says against Kurt’s lips, making Kurt breathily laugh.

“Did you just quote your dream-self?” Kurt murmurs as he trails kisses along Blaine’s neck.

“Was that cheesy of me?”

“It was just as hot as the dream.” Kurt grabs Blaine’s hands and leads him up to his room.

“Is- Is this too fast for you, Kurt? It’s not like we’d make a mistake since we’re soulmates, but I’m okay with anything you’re comfortable with.” Blaine asks seriously, although he’s barely able to rationally think with all their excitement and arousal.

Kurt pushes Blaine down on the bed. “God, you look so flustered. We don’t have to go any further right now; I just want your lips on mine.” Kurt tries to say it confidently, but his blush gives him away.

“Yes. Totally. Please.” Blaine places his hands on Kurt’s hips when the boy straddles him on the bed.

Kurt trails kisses up from Blaine’s throat to his lips. He understands what Blaine means when he said he doesn’t want to move too fast, even though there’s no such thing as ‘too fast’ when you have forever. Kurt tests the waters by grinding his hips down. Blaine accidentally disconnects their lips when he lets out a moan, and he grabs Kurt’s ass to let him know it’s okay to keep going.

“Fuck, Kurt. I- I’ve been thinking about what we did in our first dream every single night. Feels nothing like it does when it’s just me.”

“Oh my god.” Kurt tilts his head back to laugh, and Blaine latches his lips on his neck.

They stop when they hear Burt call from downstairs. “We’re back, boys!”

“Shit, shit. Uh, jus- just keep going. So close, B.” Kurt starts rolling hips quickly in a way that feels too good, and Blaine nods and connects their lips to keep their noises down.

Their connections allow them to feel what the other is, so their intensified orgasms hit them fast and hard. Kurt roughly grips at Blaine’s hair, making Blaine bite down on his shoulder to muffle his moan.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Kurt giggles into his boyfriend’s chest. He can call him his ‘boyfriend’, right?

“Should we go back down there or…?”

“Uh, I guess we could just nap here. All our clothes are on so nobody will be scarred if they walk in.”

They fall asleep, and together they dream of something that they’ll want to try when they wake up in the morning. But right now, they’re in the place only they know.


End file.
